Fulgor
by LDGV
Summary: Allí estaban, madre e hija, trabajando juntas para abrir las puertas de un nivel nunca antes visto por los ojos de ningún saiyajin ni terrícola. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Fulgor**

Incluso hoy; a pesar de todos los años que han transcurrido desde que se conocieron, aquella leve duda aún permanecía dentro de Videl sin que pudiese deshacerse de ella. Gohan, en una ocasión, luego de haber dormido juntos por primera vez, trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo, con total sinceridad, lo que él sentía cuando su cuerpo cambiaba a lo que llamaban súper saiyajin.

En aquel entonces, al ser joven y habiéndose mudado recientemente al que sería su nuevo hogar, Videl creyó que dicha respuesta daría por finalizada aquella cuestión que nació cuando vio a Gohan transformado en el torneo hacía mucho atrás. Sin embargo, ya siendo una mujer adulta y en una relación formalizada gracias al matrimonio, tal cuestión resurgió de su escondite buscándola otra vez.

– ¡Miren el vientre de Videl! –Gohan, parado junto a ella, exclamó con asombro al notar un brillante rayo de energía que surgía de su esposa.

Y ahora, estando allí, sujetando la mano de su esposo y la de su pequeño cuñado, una sensación muy cálida brotó desde lo más profundo de su abdomen, extendiéndose, velozmente, hasta cubrirla por completo. De repente, tomándola por sorpresa, tal calidez fue secundada por una potente pero inofensiva corriente eléctrica que erizó sus cabellos, quitándole, por un instante, las palabras de la boca.

En su juventud, al escuchar del misterioso guerrero dorado, su memoria la remontó al día de la batalla contra Cell, cuando, sin que nadie se lo esperase, un grupo de desconocidos con peculiares cabelleras rubias se presentó en la pelea. Mucho más adelante, al suceder el despertar de Majin Buu, Videl los conocería y llegaría a ser parte de ellos descubriendo quiénes eran y de dónde provenían.

Pero verlos transformados, por más sorprendente que fuese, no se comparaba con transformarse ella también.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Videl? –Gohan, ya sabiendo que será padre, no se demoró en preocuparse por el bienestar de su mujer.

Videl, sumamente sonriente, sólo pudo responderle asintiendo con la cabeza. No obstante, en sus adentros, el júbilo se incrementó al percibir como su melena, flotando y brillando, le daba la apariencia de pertenecer a la exótica raza de los saiyajin. Así pues, mientras el ritual continuaba y ellos se elevaban en el aire, Videl sonreía como una niña al imaginarse a su yo del pasado viéndola en ese momento.

En ese tiempo, con gran curiosidad, Videl investigó a aquellos peleadores de peinados brillantes queriendo entender quiénes eran, y hoy; aunque fuese por unos segundos, ella era uno de ellos. Gohan, quien no dejaba de vigilarla, la miraba con una sonrisa divertida imaginando lo que ella debía estar pensando. Y si bien no se lo dijo, esperaría a que estuvieran a solas para decirle lo bella que se veía.

Entretanto, notando como la energía que los rodeaba aumentaba su fulgor y potencia, Videl se olvidó de su versión adolescente y bajó su mirada a su vientre. Entendía que aquella maravilla no dudaría para siempre; asimismo, comprendía que era su futura descendiente la verdadera autora del portento que experimentaba, la cual, residiendo en sus entrañas, le obsequió la posibilidad de brillar como el oro.

Allí estaban, madre e hija, trabajando juntas para abrir las puertas de un nivel nunca antes visto por los ojos de ningún saiyajin ni terrícola. Y tan rápido como comenzó, abandonándola para ser absorbido por su suegro, aquel maravilloso resplandor dorado se marchó regresándole a sus cabellos su característico y natural tono azabache. Aquello no volvería a repetirse, lo sabía; aún así, no lo olvidaría jamás.

Sin embargo, frotando su vientre con suavidad, Videl se recordaba que un milagro aún más hermoso la visitaría unos meses más en el futuro.

**Fin**

Hola, gracias por leer esta pequeña historia. Mientras miraba algunas imágenes que tenía en mi computadora, me encontré con una de la Videl rubia perteneciente al ritual del Súper Saiyajin Dios. En lo personal, me resulta curioso que Videl tuviese el cabello de color dorado aunque sea por unos segundos, tomando en cuenta su antigua obsesión al respecto al inicio de la saga de Buu.

Antes de terminar por hoy, quiero hacer otra adición a mi lista de canciones que me han servido de inspiración. La de esta ocasión es de una serie que no tiene nada que ver con DBZ, pero que su banda sonora me gusta y me ayudó a concentrarme. Si alguno quiere oír la canción a la que hago alusión, búsquenla en You Tube con este nombre: **Darling in the FranXX – Vanquish**.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
